sterek
by uchia1896
Summary: Stiles sintió un corte en el costado y un montón de puñetazos en todos lados. -AHHH!-grito-NO POR FAVOR-dijo con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. -JAJAJAJA, lo siento chico solo obedecemos ordenes, pero tranquilo pronto no sentirás nada. En ese momento Stiles sintió una estocada en estómago y sangre saliendo, y se desmayó. -Parece que ya no aguantó más. Vámonos chicos, déjenlo en el b
1. Chapter 1

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?"-piensa Stiles.

-Oh, has despertado debilucho-dice una voz grave.

Stiles está atada de manos y pies y tiene los ojos tapados. Está lleno de heridas de cuchillos, puñetazos, y un largo etc.

-¡Ahora dinos dónde está el talismán!-dijo la misma voz.

-¿Qué talismán, yo no sé nada de un talismán? Por favor suéltenme, yo no he hecho nada-dijo Stiles sollozando.

-Parece que no sabe nada ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo otra voz.

-Lleva aquí dos días, lo estarán buscando y el poder del acónito se acabara pronto y podrán rastrear su olor.

-Entonces acabemos con él y vayámonos.-dijo el hombre de voz grave.

Stiles escucho todo aunque ellos no lo supieran. "¿Por qué quieren ese talismán, y por qué me han cogido a mí? Yo no sé nada."

-Bien amiguito, buenas noticias te vamos a soltar, las malas son que igual no sobrevives.-dijo la voz grave.

Entonces Stiles sintió un corte en el costado y un montón de puñetazos en todos lados.

-AHHH!-grito-NO POR FAVOR-dijo con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

-JAJAJAJA, lo siento chico solo obedecemos ordenes, pero tranquilo pronto no sentirás nada.

En ese momento Stiles sintió una estocada en estómago y sangre saliendo, y se desmayó.

-Parece que ya no aguantó más. Vámonos chicos, déjenlo en el bosque.

-Scott hay que encontrarlo, no puede haber desaparecido así como así.-dijo su el Sheriff.

-Derek tú conoces más el bosque búscalo por allí, Malía tú también separaos y buscar. Kira, Lydia y yo, buscaremos por la ciudad.-dijo Scott.

-Entendido, vamos Malia, tu busca por donde te encontramos yo a las afueras.-dijo Derek.

-Bien, hay que encontrarlo.-dijo Malia preocupada, ya no salía con el pero aun así era su amigo.

Todos se dispusieron a buscar, Derek llevaba 3 horas buscando en el bosque cuando sintió un olor a sangre y corrió hasta allí para encontrarse con un Stiles casi muerto.

-Stiles! ¿Pero qué te han hecho?-dijo Derek al acercarse.

Stiles estaba lleno de cortes, algunos curados y otros aun sangrando, tenía toda la cara amoratada y el cuerpo también, tanto sus brazos como piernas tenían cortes y lo peor era el tejazo que tenía en medio del estómago.

-Tranquilo, sobrevivirás-dijo Derek y aulló muy fuerte para avisar de que lo había encontrado.

Derek lo llevo al hospital lo más rápido posible, mientras estaba en sus brazos se fijó en que su corazón empezaba a latir menos a cada paso.

-Stiles aguanta un poco más-dijo Derek acelerando.

Derek llego al Hospital, y por suerte le atendió Melissa.

-Rápido está muy y mal y su corazón va muy lento.-dijo Derek.

-Oh dios que le han hecho?-dijo Melissa horrorizada.

-No lo sé pero salvadlo por favor, y corre antes de que lo vea su padre está llegando.-dijo Derek muy preocupado.

-Vale. Llevadlo al quirófano 2 es urgente.-dijo Melissa

-Derek-dijo Scott-¿como esta?-pregunto ansioso.

Derek no contestó y puso cara seria, eso lo preocupó aún más.

-Derek! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?-dijo Lydia.

-Es-está muy mal-Derek dijo eso echo a correr, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Salió al bosque y empezó a correr ya más lobo que humano, y aulló pero parecía más un quejido de dolor.

-Porque siento este dolor, no lo entiendo, solo es Stiles, el chico pesado y TDAH, de la manada-dijo en voz alta ya que no había nadie.

-Oh no sobrino, me parece que tu lobo lo ve como algo más, aunque no quieras aceptarlo y lo sabes.-dijo Peter saliendo de la nada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo yo y Stiles? Eso no es posible-dijo pero sintió un golpe en su interior.

-Claro que si Derek, y no lo niegues porque solo te va a hacer daño. Es tu compañero y si no sale de esta lo vas a pasar muy mal-dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

-Cállate-gruño Derek dirigiéndose otra vez al hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Porque ha salido corriendo? –dijo Scott.

-Oh, cariño los asuntos del corazón es mejor dejarlos a los que les corresponden.-dijo Lydia.

-EH? Derek y Stiles?! ¿Desde cuándo?-dijo Scott.

-No creo que Stiles lo sepa, pero por la cara de Derek y su comportamiento está claro.-dijo la pelirroja.

En ese momento Derek entra a la sala de espera y se sienta en una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo lo lleva? ¿Sabéis algo?-pregunto.

-Aún no ha salido del quirófano, lleva ahí dos horas. ¿Estás bien Derek?-dijo Scott.

-No, no estoy bien-dijo enfadado consigo mismo.

-Tranquilo saldrá de esta.

-Chicos ya ha salido, pero no ha recuperado la consciencia tenia demasiado dañado el cuerpo, por lo que tardara en despertarse. Podéis pasar a verlo pero solo 5 minutos cada uno y luego os tenéis que ir.-dijo Melissa.

Derek se levantó como un resorte y siguió a la enfermera. Los demás no dijeron nada y los siguieron.

El primero en pasar fue su padre, el cual salió de allí peor de cómo había entrado.

-Como esta?-pregunto Malia.

-Está muy tranquilo, no parece el-dijo el sheriff triste.

Derek entro sin decir nada a nadie y cuando lo vio sintió el corazón del menor latir normalmente. Suspiro de alivio y se acercó a él para cogerle la mano.

Al tocarlo sus venas se volvieron negras, y lo miro triste, debía sentir mucho dolor, si solo con tocarlo pasaba eso. Derek absorbió todo el dolor posible y se quedó sentado en la silla de al lado por el cansancio. –Tienes que despertar y decirnos lo que ocurrió Stiles-dijo aun agarrando su mano. Poco a poco el cansancio lo iba consumiendo y se quedó dormido con su cabeza sobre su brazo.

En ese momento entra Scott para ver porque Derek tarda tanto y ve la imagen, se queda petrificado y entonces lo ve el Sheriff.

-¿Qué le hace ese idiota a mi hijo?-dijo enfadado.

-Él lo trajo, corriendo y si no me equivoco, por sus venas negras creo que le ha absorbido el dolor, y luego se ha desmayado por el cansancio.- dijo Lydia.

-¿Y porque haría eso Derek?-pregunto el Sheriff.

-Creo que eso es mejor que se lo diga el, ¿Qué tal si los dejamos descansar en paz?

-Solo por esta vez ya que tengo cosas que arreglar en la comisaria, pero por la mañana me van a explicar todo.-dijo el sheriff muy serio.

-Claro-dijo Scott saliendo del trance-ahora vámonos chicos.

Todos se fueron a casa a descansar y Melissa cerró la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek despertó incomodo en la silla del hospital cuando un médico entro a revisar a Stiles y le ordenó salir de la sala.

-Serán 20 minutos, vaya a tomar algo, tiene mala cara-le dijo el doctor a Derek.

-Gracias-dijo mirando a Stiles, quien dormía plácidamente.

Derek fue a por un café, metió el dinero en la máquina y le dio al botón del café solo. En ese momento pasaba el Sheriff por allí.

-Oh, Derek, ¿cómo está mi hijo?-preguntó el pobre hombre. Tenía ojeras y cara de cansancio.

-Le están haciendo el chequeo ahora, el médico dijo que tardaría unos 20 minutos, y que aprovechara para desayunar.-dijo Derek serio.

-¿No será mejor que vayas a casa y te cambies?-dijo el sheriff al ver el estado de Derek lleno de sangre.

-No me pienso mover hasta que despierte.-dijo firme.

-Oh, yo no te voy a obligar, veo que estas preocupado por mi hijo y eso me alegra en cierta forma, pensé que después de lo del noguitsune y de que tú te ¿encogieras? no os llevabais muy bien, pero veo que me equivoco.-dijo el Sheriff casi hablando para sí mismo más que para Derek.

-En realidad, creo que...mmm-Derek no sabia como expresarlo era malo con las palabras-creo que estoy enamorado de su hijo.-dijo sin tapujos.

-Oh! Eso sí es una sorpresa!-dijo el sheriff alucinando pepinos.-bueno yo...emm...te doy las gracias por haberlo salvado si no lo llegas a encontrar...ahora no estaría aquí. Y sobre tus sentimientos, si él te acepta yo estaría encantado eres un buen chico.-dijo el Sheriff viendo a Derek desde otra perspectiva.

-Gracias, ¿quiere un café?-pregunto ara cambiar de tema, esto era demasiado embarazoso.

-Sí, gracias. Por cierto, ¿por qué crees que lo habrán atacado?-pregunto el sheriff muy serio.

-No lo sé, pero está claro que eran profesionales, probablemente cazadores, y buscan algo de la manada, por lo que han cogido al más débil.-dijo Derek.

-Ya veo, cuando los encontréis no los matéis quiero tener una charla con ellos.-dijo el Sheriff muy enfadado, con cara maliciosa.

-Por mí de acuerdo, pero no le prometo que salgan bien parados.-dijo Derek muy serio.

-Eso espero.-dijo el Sheriff y cogió el café que Derek le ofrecía.

-Perdonen, ya he terminado, pueden pasar a la habitación.-dijo el doctor.

-Gracias-dijeron los dos.

-Como esta mi hijo, doctor?

-Sus constantes vitales están bien, está dormido por los calmantes pero debería despertar dentro de poco, este tranquilo su estado no es crítico, en la operación cerraron las heridas y no fue dañado ningún órgano vital. Simplemente, la paliza que le dieron fue demasiado para su cuerpo y no tiene fuerzas, aunque extrañamente, de ayer a hoy a mejorado bastante, parece que tiene menos fatiga.-dijo el doctor extrañado.-bueno resumiendo, en pocas horas despertará, cuando lo haga avísenme para revisarlo.

-Si-dijeron los dos-muchas gracias-dijo el Sheriff.

Derek dejo a los dos hombres atrás y se dirijo a la habitación de Stiles, estaba igual que antes no se había movido ni un milímetro. Cogió su mano y absorbió aún más dolor-Derek, para si sigues haciendo eso el que acabará mal eres tú-dijo el Sheriff entrando en la habitación. Derek no hizo caso y siguió absorbiendo el dolor de Stiles hasta acabar sentado en la silla y respirando mal.

-Lo ves, no lo hagas de nuevo, me alegra que tus sentimientos lleguen a este extremo pero no es bueno para ti-dijo el Sheriff poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Pero, es lo único que puedo hacer por él, me siento impotente, no sé qué voy a hacer si algo le pasase-dijo Derek con ojos cristalinos.

-Derek, veo que lo quieres mucho, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado, esperemos a que despierte y luego busquemos a esos desgraciados.-dijo el Sheriff-como Stiles no te corresponda yo mismo le pongo una pistola en la cabeza para que se lo piense mejor-bromeo el Sheriff.

Derek sonrió amargamente, pero en ese momento escucho algo, un murmullo.

-Dejadme...no, por fa...or...noooooo-Stiles despertó de repente con los ojos muy abiertos y llorando.

-Hijo tranquilo, ya estas a salvo, Derek te encontró en el bosque-dijo el sheriff dándole un abrazo.

-Stiles, recuerdas algo de lo que te ocurrió?-pregunto Derek.

Stiles se extrañó por la presencia de Derek en el hospital, pero se alegró, secretamente llevaba colado por el desde lo de la piscina y el kanima, no sabía porque estaba ahí pero contesto a su pregunta.

-Pues recuerdo que estaba en el instituto, cogí el jeep y en mitad del camino un coche frenó delante de mí...luego todo paso muy rápido-dijo Stiles temblando-un hombre me apunto con un arma me obligó a subir a su coche y luego no recuerdo nada-Stiles hizo memoria intentando recordar algo más, pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo del talismán-solo recuerdo que me preguntaban por un talismán, lo demás está muy borroso.-dijo serio.

-¿Un talismán?-dijo el Sheriff-¿porque tú sabrías algo sobre un talismán?

-Porque está en el bestiario y yo sé lo que es.-dijo Derek.

-Pero que tiene que ver mi hijo en esto?-dijo el Sheriff.

-Él tiene el bestiario delos Argent.-dijo Derek.

-Si pero no he leído nada sobre un talismán.-dijo Stiles.

-Eso es porque no está en el de los Argent, está en el mío.-dijo Derek.

-¿Y qué es?-dijo Stiles curioso, había recibido una paliza y le habían torturado, merecía saber el porqué.

-Es un antiguo talismán de los lobos, ayuda a no transformarnos en luna llena, pero también es importante para los druidas si uno se hace con el será muy poderoso. Estuvo en nuestra familia durante décadas, pero mi madre lo escondió para que nadie lo obtuviera sería muy peligroso.-dijo Derek.

-Si los que me torturaron se hacen con el no quiero pensar lo podría ocurrir-dijo Stiles preocupado.

-Tranquilo, solo mi madre sabe dónde está, y con no hablen con los muertos no creo que lo descubran.-dijo Derek algo apenado.

-Ya pero y s...-Stiles fue cortado por el Sheriff.

-Stiles, basta de preguntas, ahora tienes que descansar y recuperarte, yo me tengo que ir a la oficina vendré por la tarde, lo siento hijo hay mucho trabajo.-dijo el Sheriff con pena.

-No pasa nada, sé que tienes trabajo importante que hacer.-dijo Stiles.

-Bueno hasta luego hijo-se despidió el Sheriff con un gran abrazo y una beso en su frente.

-Adiós papa-dijo Stiles.

-Hasta la tarde Sheriff-dijo Derek.

-Derek cuida de el en mi ausencia y avísame si pasa al, por favor-dijo en bajo.

Stiles los miró extrañado, desde cuando eran tan cercanos, eso era raro.

El sheriff se marchó y solo quedaron ellos dos.

-Ya he avisado a los demás, en cuanto salgan de clases vienen.-dijo Derek.

-Bien, emm, porque estas tu aquí?-pregunto Stiles esperanzado.

-Pues...la verdad es que tengo algo que decirte, pero no es el mejor momento-Derek soltó un gruñido y salió de la habitación más rojo que un tomate.

-Claro, Derek, sacaré mi diccionario de gruñidos/español y entenderé lo que dices-dijo para si mismo.

El lobo actuaba raro y Stiles no entendía porque, se hartó de pensar y se quedó dormido.

Derek volvió a entrar y se acercó a él.

-¿porque no simplemente podre decirte que te quiero?-dijo para sí mismo pero en voz alta y le dio un beso al menor en los labios.

Stiles estaba sin palabras, y mira que es difícil, Derek le estaba besando cuando pensó que estaba dormido, buen en realidad le despertó al hablarle tan cerca, pero no quiso abrir los ojos.

-Así que te gusto?-se le escapó a Stiles.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó patidifuso. No podía creer que lo escuchara decir eso.

-Derek? Tierra llamando al lobo amargado, Holaaa?-dijo Stiles.

Derek salió de sus pensamientos y trago saliva sonoramente.

-Sí, y puede que seas mi compañero-dijo en susurros.

-OH DIOS MIO!-Dijo Stiles-no me lo puedo creer Derek-buenorro-Hale, ha dicho que me quiere-dijo Stiles.

Derek se sorprendió por la reacción del más pequeño y lo miró raro.

Stiles se dio cuanta que lo había dicho en alto y se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Derek sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Yo también te quiero, sourwolf-dijo Stiles cerca de sus labios, él no se podía mover apenas por lo que Derek estaba sobre él.

-Será mejor que descases, son demasiadas emociones por un día, Stiles.-dijo Derek contento por ser aceptado.

-De acuerdo- dijo cansado, en realidad se estaba quedando dormido, sería el efecto de los calmantes, cuando despertó, se le hizo extraño que no le doliera nada por lo que debía estar hasta las cejas de morfina.

-Te quiero-dijo en un susurro y se durmió profundamente.

-Yo a ti también, Stiles.-dijo Derek y se sentó a su lado aliviado, por fin había despertado.

Antes de echarse una siesta Derek le mando un mensaje a Isaac, que ya había vuelto y se quedaba con Scott, para que le trajera ropa de su loft.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**


	3. Chapter 3

-Gracias por la ropa Isaac- dijo Derek en la entrada del hospital.

-No ha sido nada, ¿cómo esta Stiles? Scott dijo que ya despertó.

-Bien, nos ha contado lo que le pasó, por cierto tienes que hacerme un favor, ve a mi loft y coge el ordenador de Peter, está en el segundo piso. Diles a los demás que que vengan al hospital después de clase.

-Claro, estaremos aquí a las 5.-dijo Isaac.

-Gracias, hasta luego.-dijo Derek algo seco.

-Adiós-contesto igual Isaac.

Derek se dirigió a la habitación de Stiles, todos le miraban raro pues estaba lleno de sangre. Entró en la habitación y vio que estaba dormido, por lo que se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Se quita la camiseta llena de sangre de Stiles y la tira a la papelera.

-Oh me vas a hacer un striptease?!-dice Stiles desde la cama.

-¿que? ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?-dice Derek.

-Nop, tío estás perdiendo facultades-dice Stiles fingiendo pena.

-O tú a mentir muy bien.-contesta Derek.

-Es posible-dice sonriendo el castaño-yo que tú me ponía la camiseta, Mellisa está viniendo por el pasillo.

Derek coge la camiseta y se la pone tan rápido que no se da cuenta que se la puso al revés.

Stiles suelta una risa corta pero no dice nada y Derek le mira raro. Mellisa entra en el cuarto y revisa el suero de Stiles.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, ya no siento tanto dolor en la cara pero si en el cuerpo.-dice Stiles tocándose el estómago.

-Es normal estas lleno de cortes y dos de ellos profundos, tardaran en curar por dentro, aunque la cara no la tienes tan mal, como...cuando Derek te trajo.-dijo Mellisa mirando a Derek y escondiendo una carcajada ya que el hombre llevaba la camiseta con las costuras por fuera.

-¿Por qué me miráis así los dos?-pregunta Derek.

Stiles y Mellisa no aguantan más y se echan a reír.

-Te has puesto la camisa al revés y con la etiqueta por delante.-dice Stiles.

Derek mira hacia abajo y ve que Stiles tiene razón. Se da la vuelta y se quita la camiseta mostrando la espalda a los dos presentes en la sala. Mellisa se queda mirándolo, pero Stiles le chista para que no mire a su chico, si su chico, por que ayer se dijeron que se querían.

Mellisa se sonroja y sigue checando que todo esté bien.

Derek se da la vuelta y mira mal a Stiles por no decírselo antes.

-Bien, ahora viene la comida asique yo me voy que tengo más pacientes los que atender.-dice Mellisa.

-Vale, gracias.-dice Stiles.

Derek se queda a un lado de la habitación y ve como pasa una señora con la comida, arruga la nariz porque huele fatal, pero lo coge y lo pone en la mesa para que Stiles pueda comer.

-Gracias, aun no puedo moverme mucho.-dice Stiles quitando la tapa para ver que le toca hoy.-Oh genial pollo y ensalada.

Stiles coge el cuchillo y el tenedor e intenta cortar el pollo, pero le es difícil por los cortes en sus brazos, le duele y le escuecen las heridas.

Derek se acerca y corta el pollo. Stiles se queda con la boca abierta pero no dice nada.

-No pienses que te voy a dar de comer, hum-bufa el lobo.

Stiles mueve la cabeza sin darle importancia y coge el tenedor, eso es más fácil.

-No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-dice una voz desde la puerta.

Derek se pone rojo y Stiles casi se atraganta.

-Lydia, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿No tienes clases?-pregunta Stiles.

-No, el año pasado tenia suficientes créditos para graduarme pero no lo hice.-dice mirándose las uñas.

-Oh, bueno ya que estas aquí, siéntate y dime si han mandado muchos deberes hoy.

-A mí no me engañáis, vosotros dos-dice Lydia señalándolos uno a uno-estáis liados.

Derek no contesta y Stiles sigue comiendo.

-Y ese silencio confirma mis sospechas.-dice Lydia-bueno me alegro por los dos, pero ahora tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que querían esos cabr****-esto último lo dijo sacando un ordenador de su bolsa.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-pregunta Derek.

-Isaac me lo ha dado cuando dije iría al hospital.-dice Lydia.

-Vale, ¿y qué es eso?-pregunta Stiles.

-Es el bestiario de los Hale, tenemos que investigar para que pueden querer ese talismán y si es peligroso encontrarlo antes que ellos.-dice Derek serio.

Lydia enciende el ordenador y ve que tiene contraseña-mm Derek, y la contraseña es...

-¿contraseña?-pregunta el lobo.

-Claro.-contesta Lydia con suficiencia.

-No lo se, es de Peter.

-Trae aquí.-dice Stiles. Coge el portátil y teclea varias cosas.

#ALFA: inténtelo de nuevo

#PETER -¿Porque iba a poner su nombre?-dice Derek. Stiles lo mira levantando una ceja y dice-¿en serio? es el tío más narcisista que conozco.

Inténtelo de nuevo.

Stiles resopla. #YO SOY EL ALFA: inténtelo de nuevo.

-No es tan fácil-dice Lydia.

Stiles piensa y escribe: #DEREK

El ordenador suena y Stiles se queda con la boca abierta.

-¿cuál era la contraseña?-pregunta Derek.

-No te lo vas a creer-dice Stiles-tu nombre.

Derek se queda alucinado, nunca pensó que su tío pondría ese tipo de contraseña, pero era Peter después de todo, no se puede confiar en él solo por eso.

-Bien ahora que sabemos que Peter quiere mucho a su sobrino, miremos lo que necesitamos.-dice Lydia.

Stiles busca en el bestiario, hasta encontrar la imagen de un talismán, con un lobo, un trisquel en medio y la letra D-tiene que ser esto.

* * *

 **Y LO DEJO AQUI YA QUE NO SE QUE PONER SOBRE EL TALISMAN A VER QUE SE ME OCURRE XD**


End file.
